The present application relates generally to the field of occupant restraint systems for use in moving vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to an automated occupant restraint system configured to displace (e.g., lower) an occupant provided in the restraint system in vehicle to reduce the likelihood of injury to the occupant during specified events, such as a rollover event.
Restraint systems have been provided in vehicles, such as military vehicles, to secure occupants, such as turret gunners, in a relatively fixed position. FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional restraint system 30, where an occupant 27 is provided within the opening 21 of the turret assembly 20 and restrained by the occupant restraint system 30. The restraint system 30 includes a seat support member 31 for supporting the occupant, a webbing 32 fixedly coupled to the vehicle and seat support member 31, an anchor member 33 coupled to the vehicle to reduce the sway (i.e., lateral displacement) of the seat support member 31, and a harness member 34 attached to the seat support member 31. The anchor member 33 is configured as a strap having a first end connected to the bottom of the seat support member 31 and a second end connected to the base 13 of the vehicle 10. The occupant 27 is suspended a vertical distance above a base 13 of the vehicle 10 by the restraint system 30. The webbing 32 and the anchor member 33 are taunt to maintain a substantially fixed position of the seat support member 31 relative to the base 13. Thus, the restraint system 30 may prevent ejection of the occupant 27 through the opening 21 of the vehicle 10, but does not mitigate the possibility of injury of the occupant 27, such as to the externally exposed portions of the occupant, by being exposed outside the vehicle 10.
It would be advantageous to provide an occupant restraint system that is configured to restrain and move the occupant, such as downwardly from an exposed position into the vehicle to a less (or not) exposed position in order to reduce the amount of the occupant exposed from the vehicle upon an occurrence of an event, such as a rollover event. Such a system may advantageously reduce the likelihood of injury to the occupant by moving the occupant to a position having a greater level or amount of protection.